Claiming of Kagome
by EroticAnime
Summary: A lusty lemon in which Kagome is forced to come to grips with the facts that demons do not love but rather possess what they desire most. Can she discard her girly idealistic view of love and enjoy what is given to her? 200 reviews Continuation of story


Characters Created by Rumiko Takahashi & Co

**Claiming of Kagome**

Chills raced up and down her spine as his hot breath washed over her neck and shoulder, his teeth grazing her flesh. His rumbling growls sending vibrations through her.

Desperately she tried in vain to once more call forth her powers, but as before nothing happened. She was drained. It did not matter though, it did not affect him in the slightest when earlier she had sent all she had in his direction in a futile attempt to purify him.

Whimpers escaped her throat as talon sharp nails slid across the bare and tender flesh below her breasts.

"Please don't, not like this..."

Her plea barely that of a whisper fell on deaf ears. Her eyes wide with fear displayed her brown orbs speckled with green. 'Not like this.' She thought as she felt his hand make its way to her thighs. 'Not like this.'

Her breathing ragged, her limbs slack from exhaustion all she could manage were faint pleas. Her head turning from side to side as she shut her eyes tight to block out his form above her.

"You will watch."

His smooth but gravely voice demanded of her as she felt his tongue slide in a circle around the aureole of her nipple, his hand caressing the globe of flesh it rested on.

A sob broke from her throat as she felt her body reacting to his touch. His soothing touches and licks in sharp contrast to his intent. Shaking her head, she denied him his demand and kept her lids sealed. She would not watch as he ravished her traitorously responding body.

She screamed as her eyes flew open and her body arched in an instinctive act to dislodge her nipple from his teeth. His snarl echoing through the cave as he released his teeth from her nipple. Her breast was awash in pain from his bite, a bead of blood forming above and below her nipple where his teeth had sunk in.

Her eyes flew from her breast to what should have been golden pools but were instead flooded with blood. The whites of his eyes non existent now with the blood present, his pupil black tinged with blue.

"You will watch." He said once more as his eyes pierced her own.

Tears clouded her vision as she obeyed him, keeping her eyes on his, her glance flicked to his tongue, while his hands slid from her waist to her hips and then to her thighs once more, before slowly dipping inward to lightly rub against her womanhood.

Her breath caught in her throat, her mind whirled in confusion. This was an act of dominance, not hatred. He had not truly hurt her yet. Though his physical invasion of her body was happening despite her protests, his actions were still being done with a loving caress. As one would treat their love in bed.

His tongue curled around the abused flesh of her breast and nipple, laving saliva on his love bite, before encasing it entirely within his hot mouth and suckling.

A gasp escaped her before she could clamp down upon it. Her body was in a full blown heated state, his caresses like nothing she had ever felt before. A sob quickly followed her gasp as her conscious mind battled with her body. Her eyes sought out his and begged him for mercy.

This is not what she wanted, not like this. It was heavenly and magical in its own right, yes. She could not deny that, but it lacked the one thing she had wanted it to be dipped in... love.

"All I wanted was love, not lust."

Still a whisper, her words rang out like a scream within the enclosure. His movements stilled slightly as he released her nipple from his mouth and raised his head to meet her gaze. His eyes penetrated her and flickered gold momentarily, before he let loose a snarl.

"You will be happy with what I deign to give you."

He did not know what this human emotion was that she repeatedly spouted on about. Once, ages past he might have, before his fall from grace. Now however, the emotion, the feeling escaped him. Possession. That was what he wanted. He wanted to be the one to possess her in every form, in every way possible. Her presence alone ignited his blood in a way no other had ever done, in all his time on earth or in hell. Therefore he would have her.

He licked from her jaw to her lobe, his fingers pinching the peak of her breast firmly enough to illicit a spike in arousal on her part.

"Demons, do not 'love.'

The pads of his fingers upon her chest picked up her accelerated heart beat, while the fingers of his other hand slowly massaged her womanly flower.

"We possess."

He felt her breath hitch as much as he heard it, as his words and the meaning behind them sunk in.

"You will be mine."

His mouth claimed hers in a heated but gentle kiss. His tongue explored her cavern, leaving nothing untouched as he slowly sunk a finger within her and began to pump her with it. His tongue mimicked his finger in a slow and sensuous manner.

Her mind was clouded and confused with his spoken words. His soft and almost loving violation of her, the abrupt contrast of everything he acted on and said. Her body was heated and hungry for more of what he had to offer. Could she just enjoy it? Forget all about the love factor and just take and be happy with what he gave her?

She licked her lips, tasting his saliva on them and swallowed. Glancing at her nipple she found her skin blemish free. The bite he had inflicted upon her healed from his saliva. Everything he was doing to her felt so right, so perfect. Her body was singing with ecstasy and begging for more.

Sucking in a breath she released a moan, her pelvis bucking upwards into his hand as he inserted yet another finger. His tongue licking behind her ear when he was not sucking upon her skin or scraping his fangs over her neck.

It frightened and excited her all at once. A slight pain tingled within her as his claw clipped her intact barrier. She bit her lip groaned as his thumb circled her nub as his fingers continued to plunge.

'Oh by the kamis... wha, Ohhh,' Her thoughts were scattered as she tried to form coherent thoughts. She felt his hand release her breast and glide along her skin to her back, pulling her flush against him, molding her breast to his chest as he plunged yet another finger within her forcing a gasp from her.

"Mine."

He growled the word against her throat as he plunged his fingers deeper and harder within her. His breath coming quicker and faster as his heart sped up. His need for her growing as he ground his manhood against her thigh.

"Oh Kami..."

Her words were breathless as she felt her body beginning to tense. Whimpers escaped her throat as she felt his fingers leave her womanhood. Slight surprise washed through her as she realized for the first time what it was she really wanted.

Him.

Love or no love, she wanted him, loved him enough, lusted after him enough to go without his love. So long as he would take her and keep her. Her lazy lust filled gaze met his as she came to grips with herself.

He shifted his hold on her and their position. Her hands went where she willed them, to his neck and shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss of her own. A small curving of her lips lit her face as she caught the surprised glint within his own eyes.

As she kissed him, her tongue running along his lips and dipping inward to tap against his, she shifted her legs, spreading her knees wide she wrapped her feet around his waist. Her hand fisted into his long silvery stands at the base of his neck. She was begging him silently to take it further.

His growls of approval and lust unbridled vibrated through her body, enhancing her arousal. She broke away from her kiss as she felt him at her entrance. The large head of his penis pushing in slowly as the fingers of one hand spread her labia open, limiting the amount of resistance.

Her breathing heavy she groaned with want as she felt her skin stretching around the head of his penis and his shaft. "Ooo." Lack of words left only the jumbled sounds of moans and groans. She felt him. Felt the way her walls cradled his head as her opening stretched around his shaft as he lightly pumped back and forth, gently taping against her hymen but not breaking it.

His hands and fingers returned to her breasts to inflict sweet torture as his mouth fastened to her neck once more, creating a temporary mark on her blemish free skin. His demonic instincts in ecstasy with how she clung to him, her walls squeezing him.

Her body was yearning for more, her hips rising to push against him, begging for more. Her back arched and pushed her chest more firmly against his hands as she let her head fall back and to the side. Baring her throat to him.

With a feral snarl he thrust forwards hard and tore through what remained of her hymen, the work of his claws earlier having already slit it open. A grunt of pain escaped her as she tried to pull away from him and the pain, his iron tight grip however held her in place against him. His rumbling growl telling her not to move away. Her fingers clenched his shoulders tightly as she caught her breath.

Feeling her muscles beginning to relax, he pulled his shaft almost completely out, leaving only his head within her before he rocked back within her. His youki spiking out around them. His claws lengthening as his fangs hung over his bottom lips. His growls of lust turned more feral.

Small gasps and moans tore from her throat as she felt him shove himself more firmly and deeper within her. Her body stretching to accommodate him. The sight of his loss of control frightened her as his claws sunk into her hips, holding her beneath him, as he continued to pump in and out. She felt her spiritual powers awaken once more, flaring to life around her and clashing head on with his youki.

His hands gripped the underside of her knees and brought her feet to dangle over his shoulders, before he plunged again and again within her, bottoming out and eliciting cries of lust and wanton want from her. Her hands clung to his arms like vices as he pumped himself into her.

"Sess..." It was a moaned cry.

Her head turning back and forth as he ravished her body. Their auras continued to clash and rage against each other. Distantly she felt him licking at her neck once more before pain rocked through her.

Her heart beat intensified as her lust fogged mind caught up to what he had done. He had bit her and was now sucking upon her life force. Her vision grew fussy as she bit into her own lip, stifling her scream of pain and fear as he continued to thrust and ravish her.

Gasping for breath she fought against the urge to sleep as she felt her body tense once more, his penis sinking deep and hitting something within her repeatedly caused a warmth and tingly feeling to wash through her body. His groin ground against nub. Her abdominal muscles clenched as she cried out her release.

Vaguely aware that he had retracted his fangs from her neck she felt him stiffen. His rod buried to the hilt within her spilled hot liquid within her, as a ragged yell filled the cavern and surrounding forested area. The word "MINE" being heard by all for miles around.

Their auras danced around each other and merged, becoming one for eternity.

"Yours..." She whispered softly looking into his now golden gaze, her vision still blurry from her loss of blood. She watched him bite into his own wrist, his blood spilling forth before he held it up to her mouth in offering.

"Drink and be mine forever." His voice raspy but smooth, filled her ears and warmed her further. Without further thought her lips fastened to his wrist, his blood flooding her mouth she gulped it down as it continued to spill forth for her. Until finally her eyes grew heavy and closed. Her body warm almost hot now from his blood was languid and content from its release.

Sango walked into the cave that she had tracked her miko friend and the Diayoukai to. After a week of searching for her missing friend she had finally found the toad youkai some distance back and after a quick and efficient interrogation the toad had informed her that the miko and his lord could be found in this direction within the mountains.

It had taken her all night to find them. A smile of expectation and happy relief adorned her features as she stepped into the cave and froze.

The sight that greeted her sent shock waves rolling through her very being. The Diayoukai and miko were wrapped in a very intimate embrace and both were as naked as the day they were born. Her chocolate brown orbs were riveted to a spot on her friends neck where two small puncture marks could still be seen.

With a gasp her turned on her heel and exited the cave. It would be safest and more beneficial to her health if she were to wait for the pair to wake up outside. Quiet from the shock that had greeted her, a small smile worked its way onto her face. It was about time Kagome had found her place within feudal japan. It had only taken her 8 years of war and one heart break, but she was finally there.

Singing a merry tune the slayer set out to hunt, her friend and new companion would be hungry after a night like the one they had shared...

Leave a review, it's the nice thing to do!

7


End file.
